Break This Crown
by mal1gnant
Summary: Loki tries to get some reading done in the forest and starts to contemplate his current situation, before somebody interrupts him. light slash THORXLOKI


**A / N: **greetings! this is just a snippet of Thorki i jotted down one night. not too physical, with the first half being Loki-centric. please excuse any typos/OOCness, although i think i did well enough at keeping them both relatively believable.

* * *

He clicked his silver tongue in disappointment, shaking his head as he thumbed through the skin-bound book in his lap. When he reached the back cover, he chuckled before casually tossing the spell book into the grass in front of him. So… THAT was the infamous Necronomicom? The hellish grimoire that possess the power to summon the Old Ones, only to be used by the most skilled magicians? Absolute child's play. He was doing more advanced incantations since before he could walk. It was a bit of a shame, really, being so powerful...

This was where he usually went when the rest of those fools were gorging themselves on meat and ale. It was a quiet place, rather isolated from the rest of the massive garden/forest that swirled and twisted across the expanse of land in the back of the palace. The clearing was no bigger than that of a human bedroom, totally surrounded and hidden by numerous trees and shrubbery. There was a stone table located towards the middle, with a single chair placed beside it where Loki sat. Dusk had just started fading into night, the massive sky above slowly becoming darker.

Loki sighed, running his hand through slicked back raven locks, and tilted his head up towards the clouds. He crossed his arms and leaned back, letting his sparkling chartreuse eyes fall closed. It was becoming slightly tiresome, having to spend every mealtime out here. Alas, it was a necessary burden that he must endure. The questions about where he went when the royal feasts were held soon started to die down to nothing but quiet murmurs. That is, from everyone but one. There was still one that constantly inquired about his whereabouts during the mentioned times, constantly pestered him about his health and wellbeing, constantly reminded him to eat more often, constantly plagued his thoughts… the trickster shook his head. It was actually rather comical that the only one who expressed concern about where he went was the very reason he went there.

Yes, the reason he went without sustenance and slinked away to his secret clearing three times a day was that great lummox. That bumbling Neanderthal, that… that large idiot… that… Loki sighed once more, the drawn out hiss that left his lips breaking the silence that surrounded him. As much as he tried to hate him, as much as he wanted to hate him, as much as he envied him… he couldn't find it in him to actually hate Thor. He kept up the façade of dislike for his peers and kin, making the occasional offhand remark about the god of thunders' lack of intelligence, but that was all it was now. A façade, an act, pure habit rather than malicious intent. After all, it was very difficult to hate the only one who shows you any type of warmth, even in the face of your daily catty remarks.

Although he has begrudgingly accepted his indifference to Thor, there is something he will not accept. As of late, Loki has had rather… crude images of the other invading his personal thoughts. Whenever he would take his seat next to his brother at the royal table, an unfamiliar heat would engulf his chest and neck, rendering his silver tongue into lead. It was terribly annoying, and Loki immediately pushed the thought from his head. He absolutely refuses to believe he feels anything other than a quiet disdain for him, and that was why he sat here now. Loki has done everything in his power to avoid his brother, to erase him from his thoughts, to spend as little time around him as possi-

"MY BROTHER!"

"Whaa-?!", Loki jumped up out of his chair at the sudden disturbance that shattered the peaceful silence around him like a rock through a window.

"My… brother?", Thor paused for a moment to step over a fallen tree trunk before emerging from the forest with a golden chalice sloshing about in one hand and a beaming smile on his face, "What on Midgard are you DOING out here? Is this where you have been retreating to all these moons? Hahaha… you are so secretive sometimes, my brother."

"…."

Loki didn't reply, choosing instead to regain some dignity from his previous outburst. He turned away from his brother, brushed off his green robes, retrieved his fallen spell book, and took a seat. He started absentmindedly turning through the pages, ignoring Thor as he felt him approach from behind. When he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder, that disgusting heat started to form again. Loki snarled, pushing the hand away.

"What is it that you want, Thor?", he forced himself to sound annoyed, not once looking up at his brother, and eyes fixated on the paper he wasn't even reading anymore.

"There is nothing that I want, dear brother!", he chuckled, taking a great swig from his cup before slamming it onto the table, "I was simply searching for you! Come, let us venture forth to the palace."

"I am content where I stay."

"…Ah. Very well..", Loki heard the grass shift beneath his brothers' weight and smirked, glad that he finally got the other to leave, "Then I shall stay with you instead!"

Loki looked up from his book for the first time since he heard that booming voice. There, sitting cross-legged in the grass before him, was Thor. His trademark smile still in place, watching Loki patiently as the trickster broke their eye contact and looked away. It appeared that something was greatly troubling his poor brother Loki, and he didn't want to push him or risk upsetting him further, he just simply wanted to keep him company.

The god of mischief held his brow in annoyance. There was… no mystery as to why his brother had literal mobs of demented harpies swooning over his every move. Even now, with slightly unfocused but no less magnificent periwinkle eyes and a slight flush dusted across his nose and cheeks from alcohol consumption, he was… positively delicious looking. Wait, _what_?

"THOR!", he slammed the book he clutched onto the ground and stood up before throwing his robes back and putting as much distance between them as possible, "Leave right this instance, you great oaf! You know not what your insistence babbling will lead to, but I assure you that the consequences will be most dire.", he hissed out the last part in a feeble attempt to intimidate his brother into retreating.

"… brother?", Thor rose from his spot on the ground, stumbling slightly, before approaching Loki, "What is causing you such distress? You need not hide from me."

"Silence! Mark my words, a curse most foul wi—"

Thor interrupted his brothers' hateful dialogue by grabbing his shoulder, spinning him around to face him, and pulling him towards his chest into a hug. He rested his head on top of the slicked hair and held him tighter as he felt Loki struggle against him and mumble more empty threats. Luckily for him, he easily overpowered the other god.

However, unfortunately for Loki, no matter how hard he pulled away, he remained in place tight against the other mans' sturdy chest. He snarled, hissed, and fought with all he had against the almost scorching sensation building up through his entire being, until he managed to take a breath. With his face buried deep in the crook of Thors' solid neck, he couldn't help but breathe in his essence when he finally inhaled. A strong, earthly, familiar scent that filled him and almost immediately quenched every unpleasant feeling he had and replaced it with something… almost calming… he unclenched his fists and slumped against the other in defeat. He had fought this for so long…

Thor felt his brother loosen in his grip and became concerned. He pulled away slightly, one massive arm still holding him at the waist, and used a single hand to gently lift his brothers' face up to match his stare. To his surprise, the normally sharp and defiant wintergreen eyes he had grown so fond of were shining with tears and something akin to fear. He furrowed his brow in confusion and empathy.

"Loki…"

"Brother, please…", Loki whispered, pleading and broken and terrified of what he might do if Thor doesn't just let him go and _just __**stop**_**. **Oh… those damned eyes of his will bring Loki to an early grave. That and the adorably befuddled look that fell on his chiseled face… Curse him. Curse him for not letting him look away and stare elsewhere, curse him and his beautiful eyes. Curse him.. The trickster felt his control start to slip away.

"Brother…", Thor felt genuine fear at the desperation he heard in the others' voice. He had never seen his brother in such a state, "Please... I love you dearly. I wish only good fortune and happiness for you. Let me assist you in whatever ails you, let me—"

Loki threaded his fingers through the others' golden mane and crashed their lips together. It was desperate and needy and wonderful and slightly bitter due to the wine his brother had previously consumed… his brother, Thor… his br_**oh, god, what have I done? **_Almost as soon as it started, it stopped. The onslaught of new sensations brought Loki back to his senses and Thor was immediately pushed away, immaculate cerulean eyes wide in bafflement.

"YOU… YOU IDIOT! Y-You… this is YOUR FAULT! You pestilent thorn in my side, stay far away from my line of vision, y-you.. YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!", he screamed, positively shaking with anger and countless other unidentifiable emotions, lips curled and teeth bared like a trapped animal.

The thunder god quietly watched, fingers resting against his lips in shock, as Loki ran off through the thicket. After a moment, he shook his head and quickly found his voice.

"LOKI! WAIT!"


End file.
